video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
One of Our Aircraft is Missing
|catalogue number = VC3017 |rating = |running time = 98 minutes}} One of Our Aircraft is Missing is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Cast * Hugh Burden as John Glyn Haggard, pilot of B for Bertie * Eric Portman as Tom Earnshaw, second pilot * Hugh Williams as Frank Shelley, observer/navigator * Emrys Jones as Bob Ashley, wireless operator * Bernard Miles as Geoff Hickman, front gunner * Godfrey Tearle as Sir George Corbett, rear gunner * Googie Withers as Jo de Vries * Joyce Redman as Jet van Dieren * Pamela Brown as Else Meertens * Peter Ustinov as Priest * Alec Clunes as Organist * Hay Petrie as Burgomaster * Roland Culver as Naval Officer * David Ward as First German Airman * Robert Duncan as Second German Airman * Selma Vaz Dias as Burgomaster's wife (as Selma Van Dias) * Arnold Marlé as Pieter Sluys * Robert Helpmann as De Jong * Hector Abbas as Driver * James B. Carson as Louis * Willem Akkerman as Willem * Joan Akkerman as Maartje * Peter Schenke as Hendrik * Valerie Moon as Jannie * John Salew as German Sentry * William D'Arcy as German Officer * Robert Beatty as Sgt. Hopkins * Michael Powell as Despatching Officer * Stewart Rome as Cmdr. Reynold Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) Closing (Original 1985 release) Opening (1986 Re-Release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Start of One of Our Aircraft is Missing (1942) Closing (1986 Re-Release) * End of One of Our Aircraft is Missing (1942) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery One of Our Aircraft is Missing (UK VHS 1985) Spine.png|Spine One of Our Aircraft is Missing (UK VHS 1985) Back cover.png|Back cover One of Our Aircraft is Missing (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.png|Cassette One-of-Our-Aircraft-is-Missing-VHS-Video-_57.jpg One of Our Aircraft is Missing (UK VHS 1985) (2).png Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movie Greats Category:Movies Category:BBFC U Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:One of Our Aircraft is Missing Category:Anglo-Amalgamated Film Distributors Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions